OFF - Fourteenth Resident
by FutureDerpy.InvisiableWalls
Summary: [Hiatus] An in-depth following of the game OFF. The Batter's quest during the game seems very linear-viewed and this fanfiction aims to provide further description to other ongoing events and scenic descriptions. Read and Review!


Disclaimer/AN: Although disclaimers aren't necessary in most cases I find this one especially worth putting here. OFF is an RPG Maker game by Mortis Ghost originally created in 2008 in French and was translated in 2013 to English. The game has a unique plot with tons of theories floating around just as to what the back story is or how in-game imagery may reflect on the controlled "protagonist," The Batter, who is guided by a mysterious cat named The Judge. I recommend playing OFF for yourself before reading this but if you already have or think you can pick up as the story progresses (Which I will try to make easy for you [the reader]) than feel free to continue. This fanfiction will be an in-depth view of the game providing not only my personal insights but also as just an extension to the game itself. Hope you enjoy, leave your love [or hate] in the Review section below!

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Fourteen Residence**

Act 0: Introduction

One time long ago there lived fourteen men and women in one zone. They needed no food, nor water, nor air or land to walk upon. All they needed was each other to know that they still existed and that if one to were disappear of the fourteen, all hope was lost for the group. For many years they lived this way; motionless and without life. One day it all changed when one of the fourteen (known as the fourteenth resident) finally contemplated his existence. He thought to himself, "If I am to exist in this singular zone without knowledge as to possible other life forms that may exist does that make me ruler of this zone?" He approached the other thirteen residents with this question. All of the other residents only agreed partly, as there was a dispute as to who was the true ruler of the empty and [almost] lifeless zone; excluding themselves. They all finally came to the conclusion that if they were to be in the same plane of existence then they would have to separate into their own zones.

Residents 1 and 2 ruled and built upon Zone 0 for they were inseparable brothers who took pride in the sanctuary they had created.

Residents 3 and 4 took Zone 1 with hopes of creating a land of development and progression. Although resident 4 wasn't seen often, it was known that he controlled most progression in Zone 1.

Zone 2 had an unknown leader, although residents 10, 11, 12, and 13 lived among each other as they had in the original Zone 0 and they often received materials from Zone 1 as residents 3 and 4 often talked of claiming Zone 2 one day.

Residents 5, 6, and 7 took over Zone 3 hoping for an escape of their fears or worries. They quickly divided due to differences in personal views and only resident 7 remained.

Zone 4, the most sacred of the zones, was given to residents 8, 9, and 14 as they were seen as the most intellectual of the group. Resident 14 mysteriously disappeared and was never seen again for a long time. This is the story of resident 14, The Batter.

 **Act 1:**

 **Breezy Evening**

It was a breezy Sunday evening in Zone 0. The Judge lay with his paws crossed underneath his body in a comfortable position quite fit for any cat. His typical smile was on his face as it should be; everything was normal. He glanced out into the Plastic Oceans and the endless view from his high-perch atop the tall yellow building that he and his brother had built together. He wondered where his brother had been, "I haven't seen him in months. I wonder if he went off to check exports in Alma..." His thoughts were interrupted by a loud cracking noise and a sharp ringing in his ears. A red light appeared just south of his island perch; within walking distance. He sat up quickly and made his way down to the base of the building to head south and check what had made "such an awful racket." that disturbed his peaceful evening.

A tall and skinny figure emerged from the Southern fogs. He wore a white-striped baseball uniform (short sleeve) and white shorts, fit with black leggings underneath as well as a black long-armed shirt. He was appeared expressionless and it was hard to tell if he had any emotions at all due to the long-billed cap covering his eyes that seemed to be looking at his black cleats. He looked strangely familiar and yet so distant that The Judge wouldn't dare double-guess himself.

"Your presence disturbs me; I was only to assume that Zone 0 was an empty and barren wasteland... apparently I was wrong. Unless of course you are some sort of phantom come to ruin my perfect sunset?"

"I search of the one that goes by the name of 'The Judge'. I am in needing of his services."

"Many people need me. Cats are important creatures. Humanoids, as you are by my quick observation, enjoy greatly when we rub against their legs or arms in the most incessant manner."

"I do not seek those kinds of services, Judge. I come to explain my quest in hopes of some sort of cooperation."

"Okay, let's hear it humanoid."

"I am on a quest to... 'purify' the zones."

"You seek to rid these lands of their specters and evil rulers? I do not see why you would need my help in such a quest."

"I was told to seek you, Judge. The Puppeteer has influenced me to do so."

"The who? I have heard of no such being."

"He watches from above, noticing all. He cannot speak to us."

"And he controls your actions, yes?"

"I wouldn't say that he controls my actions. He only guides them. Without him my quest would end quickly, wouldn't it?"

"I see your point. He may also be quite excellent at combat-guidance, would he not? I imagine you cannot just swing wildly without his guidance to that bat you carry."

"Sadly that is true. Without The Puppeteer my aim is useless. I could have a spotless hit-miss ratio and still not hit a single creature. Their Puppeteers guide them as well."

"So you are saying that we are all slaves to those who willingly guide us; interesting."

"Enough chatter, let's see some practice. Dear Judge, show me how to swing straight."

"And wide, my friend. With good time no target will evade your perfect shots. Let us begin."

The Batter raised his weapon of choice and rested it upon his shoulder. The Judge stepped back a few times, although he wasn't too far away seeing as he could only move so far with his short legs.

"The art of purification is quite complex, dear Batter. Carelessness could lead to 'purifying' more that just what you target for. Aim too large and you could destroy and entire zone with just a singular swing... which wold take immense practice and I think you will agree that we don't have many zones to spare, do we?"

"I guess not. What should I aim to hit, Judge?"

"The only obstacle in sight, obviously. Swing at the innocent cat, why don't you? This can only end in your own experience for I am far too strong to defeat at your current stage. If your purification quest ever lead you against me I'm sure this training knowledge will be of use to you."

 **Act 2:**

 **Swing Batter-Batter**

The Batter swung quickly at The Judge with great accuracy. The blow seemed to hardly effect him, though.

"Line up this next shot, Batter. If you can somehow land a critical hit I may actually feel that." The Judge chuckled lightly. The Batter narrowed his already quite focused eyes on the Judge and swing again, this time the sound of the bat flowing through the air was very audible.

"Excellent shot, Batter! Bravo! I may need to rest later, that really left a bruise."

"I take no pride in hurting a cat, Judge. However, your flattery is not wasted. Let us move on." The Batter proceeded to the ladder on the large yellow building and began climbing.

The two proceeded into the building and faced their first puzzle. Four large blocks floated in the air with a light buzz and the room felt very electrified. The blocks were one of the two light sources in the room; the other being the sunlight streaming in from the windows. The walls were a flat yellow color; very dis-interesting. On the walls were four numbers: 1, 2, 3, 4, arranged in a squared formation.

"These blocks work in combination. I'm sure this won't be too difficult to figure out for your Puppeteer." The Judge walked to the blocked off exit to the room and waited for The Batter to touch each block in correlation to the code printed onto the wall. The two proceeded through several other similar puzzles until reaching the bottom floor of the building.

"I believe it is my time to eat, is it not? The sun has almost set over the ocean... Ah!" The judge turned his attention to the red food bowl at the back of the room, "I believe I have spotted my target. I leave this puzzle to you, Batter!"

The Batter exited the building through the only open door and into the scarlet sunlight. An old warehouse was just east of him, so he proceeded inside. His Puppeteer took quick note of the combination on the wall and re-entered the building. Using the provided combination he opened the blocked door and once again stepped outside of the building followed by The Judge who had just finished his feline-fitted meal. Another cube floated in the otherwise empty square of land. This one was red and very contrast to the zone's typical yellow color scheme.

The white cat explained, "That contrast cube is your way out of this Zone and into The Nothingness. From there you can visit the other zones as you wish at the speed of light. Best of luck to you, Batter!" The Judge handed him a Leo-Card to enter Zone 1 and The Batter quickly left the zone, nodding to The Judge as a silent "thanks."


End file.
